1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to lighting systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an indoor/outdoor lighting system which includes multiple optional sources of energy, and has the ability to be configured into an outdoor assembly or an indoor lamp or lighting assembly, with interchangeable, multiple, decorative features.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the field of lighting systems, in the current state of the art, most lighting systems are either indoor lighting systems or outdoor lighting systems such as indoor lamps or other types of lighting assemblies, and outdoor assemblies which are of the type which are placed strategically either mounted exteriorly or placed within the ground as a ground lighting system. Typically, these assemblies are of the type that would not have the ability to be interchangeable between indoor and outdoor systems, and therefor one would have to purchase multiple lighting systems for both indoor and outdoor use.
For example, it appears to be not known in the art that a table lamp of typical type having a base with an extendable upright support member supporting a light bulb and a lamp shade would not be the type of fixture that would necessarily be used or could be interchanged as an outdoor lighting assembly. Likewise, the type of lighting assemblies that are placed in the ground as a base lighting system are not typically interchangeable so that they can be used as an indoor lighting system such as a lamp on a table. Therefore, there appears to be a need in the art with a multiple lighting assembly of the type as will be described in the present invention, which enables one to use them both as an indoor and outdoor lighting system, and to enable the system to have interchangeable, decorative features.